Vastly Overrated
by Shadowfax
Summary: Peter and Diane Maza's last hope for a normal relationship for one of their children evaporates when Beth brings home her new fiancé... Coyote!


10-03-15, Reformatted.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gargoyles, or any associated characters or situations. I am also not officially associated with "The Gargoyles Saga" which this story builds from. Most importantly, I am receiving no monetary compensation for the writing of this story._  
_I might be the only one, but I definitely felt sparks between Beth and Coyote when he was training her for the coming battle and all that, so that's basically where the idea for this story came from. Enjoy._

**"Vastly Overrated"  
-**

Peter and Diane Maza had a problem. Her name was Beth and she was sitting on their sofa giving her parents that look that had always gotten her out of trouble as a child. Perhaps that was what delayed the storm to the point where it almost didn't happen. A certain nostalgia overcame Diane at that look, and Peter had always been wrapped around his youngest daughter's little finger.

If only she were the extent of the problem.

But no, next to Beth sat a young man who looked inordinately nervous considering he really wasn't capable of being hurt. He was holding Beth's hand and he and Peter were staring into each others' eyes seemingly wondering who was going to jump up first- him to run, or Peter to kill him.

His name was Coyote and he was one of Oberon's Children. Which was possibly the problem. But probably only part of it.

Beth was the baby. The Mazas had congratulated Derek when he and Maggie had gotten married, and only winced a little when Elisa and Goliath had finally tied the knot- though it must be said that Diane sniffled both times. But this was different. This was the last one out of the nest.

Diane was remembering the phone call she had received from Beth a few days ago. Her daughter had been bubbling over with happiness and had refused to say why. Diane had guessed, but never had even her wildest dreams come near reality. "Grant" or "promotion" were words teasing the edges of Diane's consciousness; "fiancé" was not one of them.

Peter was thinking farther back, remembering a young girl who used to sit on his knee and beg him for the stories he didn't want to tell. She wanted to know everything about his people- her people. He'd been proud, and not very surprised, when she'd decided to make a career out of it. Somehow he'd never pictured a husband in his dreams for his little girl. Elisa was different; Elisa was like him, so somewhere in there he'd assumed she'd have a family of her own. But Beth... well, he guessed he'd never really thought she'd grow up. As long as he didn't have to give her away to another man, she'd always be his baby.

But now the day was here, for all four of them.

And that really was a large part of the problem. Looking at Coyote was like looking into a mirror to the past for Peter, and not much different for Diane. Diane was running over a list in her mind of all the eligible... normal... men she knew. It was quite an extensive list- she'd been doing some research- and she couldn't quite comprehend when precisely her family had strayed so far from that path of normality. Although, even as she thought of it, she realized that they were much happier not being normal. Derek had found his true vocation in governing the Labyrinth; there were so many people who would have been lost if it weren't for him- Maggie most of all.

And then there was Elisa. Peter unknowingly was following the same train of thought as his wife. Oh yes, Elisa. She was a great cop- hard when it was needed but soft when it mattered. And the more he thought about it the more he realized Goliath was exactly the same way, and the more he knew they were meant for each other, but still that really had nothing to do with what was happening right now. Beth was not Elisa, and Coyote was most certainly not Goliath. Yet...

Peter and Diane exchanged a glance, by which people who have lived together so long communicate. They looked back and noticed just how nervous Coyote looked- like a guy asking his girl's dad if he can keep her out past ten on the night of the prom. They noticed for the first time how possessively Beth held his hand, and the firm tilt of her chin that spoke of a determination inherited from long generations on both sides of her family. They looked back at each other.

It then occurred to Diane that no one had spoken for at least five minutes- since Beth had pronounces that unusual French word that led inevitably to wedding bells. She stirred herself from her shocked stupor.

"Well, congratulations dear." She stood up and, taking her daughter's hand, hugged her warmly and kissed her. "And welcome to the family." She pulled Coyote from where he seemed to have put roots in the couch and hugged him as well and presented her cheek for a kiss. He leaned forward in a daze and pecked her dutifully.

Peter stood before his daughter. Holding both her hands he looked into her eyes and sighed. "As much as I'm certain there's no man in this world good enough for you, if you think this one'll do I guess I'll give him a try." She grinned up at him, once again the mischievous child who had sat on his knee begging for stories of all the other mischievous spirits, and he figured he should have seen this day coming. He looked over at Coyote. The immortal's eyes were dark, as if he wasn't sure how to proceed in the situation and for the first time Peter felt his heart go out to the other man. He smiled and, reaching out, took Coyote's hand and shook it heartily. Coyote smiled, softly at first and then with growing confidence.

"Well alright then." Peter clapped him on the back. "But if you don't treat her right, iron won't be the only four letter word you're gonna fear."

The hunted prom date look came back into Coyote's eyes, and Beth whined "Daddy!" Diane gave Peter "the look."

He shrugged. "What?"

_--_


End file.
